The Sweetest XXThing on holdXX
by MogsterDevout
Summary: Dominique is stuck guarding the safe house for the Gung-Ho Guns. And develops a interesting taste for baking cakes and cookies.  Legato X Dominique with hints of other pairings.
1. Chapter 1 To many spoil it all

Disclaimer ~ I own nothing although it would be a nice holiday in Gunsmoke it's far to cold in the winter.

Chapter 1 – Too many to spoil it all.

The sands were howling on the all the four walls of the little hollow building that a few of the Gung-Ho Guns were hiding in. One by one they ventured out getting sick of being cooped up with on another. After all they were solitaire people, hired guns pretty much all for the one goal.

Yet each one indulged in a hobby of sorts, Rai-Dei had his blades, Midvalley Hornfreak had well his horn some would call it a Saxophone yet she called a horn. Zazi had his beloved pets, the strange little girl boy thing they were, insects really freaked her out at the best of times yet she had to put up with him the longest. He just wouldn't leave say that the storms would hurt his little friends and send them off into a place that he couldn't follow.

Yes every day was a repeat of that last just with one less person with Dominique having to tolerate. The place was getting less like a hide out and more like a small hovel, well they all had to eat and her along with Elendira they were the only female. So natural they got forced into holding up the "women" things of the place.

Of course both of them protested yet when pinned against a bunch of men, which were the lowest of the low. You don't fight too much unless you want to be eating out of straws. So each day the two of them switched what roles they done. That was when Elendira wasn't bunny rumping with Rai-Dei or Zazi. The thought just sent shivers down her spine as she hovered over the stove.

Finally they all left, and Dominique was on her own to hold down the forte. Obviously out voted for the task but hey at least she got some time to herself. Over the weeks of being alone she developed a small fondness for making nice things. As strange as that seemed she started doing more and more often she had a small stack of them and spent a lot of time on shaping the in to cute little hearts and wings and flowers.

God almighty she needed to hurt things and fast or kill a person or two. Either one would have done, yet no she was stuck alone in this now so-called home of the Gung-ho guns. Christ oh for some company or someone to tie her up so she could stop cooking. A week or two later and everything seemed to be the same time just seemed to pass with out really making an impact. For a day or two Rai-Dei appeared just to stop and make do with some of Dominique's unique cooking, let lone having a batch full of cakes shoved down his throat muttering as he left. "Samurai's don't like sweet stuff." After that nothing apart from the odd letter to report in what had happened or the local newspaper telling what horror's her partner's in crime had gotten up too

This only made her more longing to get back out there and go on the wandering hunt for this guy or the next, how ever she was to be the one to stay back this year. And that was only because she had lost the stupid game of hide and goes shoot, well it was a tie between her and E.G mine but he complained so hard that she just screamed that she would do the task of being the one to stay and guard the safe house.

A day after Rai-Dei had left and once again she had been baking to her hearts content and had almost no more room in the cooking area. Looking for a way round to clear all these with out eating them, let alone selling them like a normal person would. After all a normal lady wouldn't dress like a male. Then a thought hit her, she remember the double take Gung-ho the one that had convinced himself he was a priest. Unlike Evergreen he actually did go out and do nice things. Yes that guy had a place where he housed children, yet they always needed things like money food clothes. That what she would do, taking out a pen and paper she wrote out the address of the last know place Wolfwood was stationed asking if he could swing round to collect a rather generous donation to his little project.

Going out to the general town she swung by the local post office and told it had to reach that place as soon as a sand steamer could travel at full speed. On her way back she had to take a small trip to the grocery to pick up some more supplies and some more baking ingredients. However on the return trip back she got the strange feeling that she was being watched so much that the heckles on the back of her neck began to stand up straight like a cat would as soon as they feel some things amiss.

Taking a long breath she carried on walking into the little inn it should have been called really that was on the out skirts of the town of May. When she noticed in the waving heat of the sands a small figure she could just make out. What does he want with this place she wondered making it not scream so loud that he could hear? And as soon as she thought it a tap on her shoulder snapped it back out of it. "Now then what's all this word I hear of you being our new house wife?"


	2. Chapter 2 The serenade of a mad man

Chapter 2 – The serenade of a mad man

"What the hell is that meant to mean….?" She grumbled as she stormed pass to get back in from out of the sands as fast as she could. She couldn't stand the heat for too long it just drove her to sweat far too much and it ruined her hair. This apart from killing was the only thing Dominique really took a pleasure in doing, so swinging the door open and leaving it a jar she made her way into the kitchen and dropped off the bags of food and left them there for the time being heading back into what had became a small sitting area that was slightly littered with a chair or two a table radio and a few other various "homely" objects.

"Now now Hunny is that really the way to come a talk to you dashing man." Midvalley jeered giving one of his carefree smirks to her as he took up a seat and laid Sylvia and a duffle bag down on the floor. "I came just for the night so no need to be like that, you choose your own hell Patchy." "Do not call me that, Hornfreak." She hissed out leaning against a near by wall just staring at him with her useable eye. "Look just come eat sleep, do as you want but I am no one's slave and I did choose this just to shut E.G up, that pathetic waste of space has no right as one of us let alone being allowed to stay in the same area as any of us really guns."

Midvalleys let out a small stretch and sighed out of boredom from her ranting, and sauntered up past her and brushed her hair out of the way of her eye patch and ear, leaning in to whisper. "What ever you want Patch just don't let your temper get too heavy or else I would have to come calling if the out come of that anger went to my little Chaplin now." With that he kept walking and let out a small chuckle as he retired to his room and left Dominique with her skin crawling after his breath had pretty much stained her own skin and mind.

Late that evening she was out walking through the small patch of greenery that was local to the town. It was pleasant walking through here, it was quite too she had one little spot that was in the very corner of the whole area that she had stumbled on one night. It was a surrounded by trees and there was tiny little pond that had been over grown with crawler vines so you could only see parts of the water. It was almost as if the water was reflecting what you could see of the sky between all the branches.

Dominique liked it there it was there she could just sit back and relax with out having to worry who would be looking over her shoulder, what others were think as she done this and that. And she wasn't ever the victim of desperate eyes from leering old men or young little punks that just want to make themselves feel all masculine by taking some poor girl and telling her all the dirty thing she easy and throwing her about while she was roughly taken.

No it was just her, the dampened breeze from hitting most of the trees and the shimmering gaze of the two moons and star on the waters ripples. Taking of her coat an hat she dipped a few of her finger tips into the icy water, even though it was the dessert outside this little pocket the earth around here remained so cold, so fresh that it could have been what the whole of the old world looked like. Time seemed to stand still while she just sat there and thought for what it seemed it brought something of solace to her rather rushed, frantic, destructive life style. Dominique could forget that she was a killer, a so called monster. Her hellish past, the family she once had all of it just melted away till there just nothing but still water like the pond she grew so fond of.

Remembering she had company she thought it better then to not stay the whole night out in evergreen and made a slow track back to their home. The over all journey should of took about ten to fifteen minutes at most yet her feet seemed to drag just like time had before and it was nearly dawn by the time she had gotten back to the oh so beautiful sound of Midvalley's Saxophone playing.

Shutting the door and closing all four locks that were placed on the battered wood door, she hung her jacket up and tossed her hat to one corner and took a bottle label malt whiskey out of the cupboard and sat it on the counter and found a small glass and poured hefty amount of the brown glossy liquid out, and took it even swift drink of it all down in one. Letting out a single breath while the burn warmed her chilly exterior, her ears pricked up when the hovel became silent, had she gone deaf. If she had then she should be put out of her misery now like and old dog, which had become no use to any one.

However the sound of footsteps hitting against the creaking floor boards made it soon clear that she wasn't deaf Midvalley had just stopped playing. Turning the corner he was standing there looking out the back hallway window. "Broke her again have you, you know your a terrible man after all she is the only woman that would ever stay with you." Dominique cackled out, yet Midvalley just stood there gazing out to the blowing sands tha swept along the valley's. "You wouldn't understand….." He muttered storming back into his room and no sooner had the door shut then the blues music was being played that made the bare wall next to Dominique bleed its yellow sap out. Grasping her ears she marched her way back downstairs and thought about jumping out in to the storm and then she took a rain check and just left the music for the chink of ice with the cold taste of drink.


End file.
